Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 9: A shocking encounter. Chris vs gang
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 9: A shocking encounter. Chris vs Roxanne and friends! It was night and in a forest was a huge stone building with a huge stone demon face as a gate, and towards it was walking someone who was wearing a black jacket, with a fur trimmed hood and a dragon necklace with a yellow gem on its mouth. He then stopped before it and gathered lightning in his fist, destroying it with ease while gathering the attention of the ones inside ‘’is this the Stone Demon guild?’’ asked the young man with a cold tone ‘’yeah it is and you will pay for destroying our cool gate’’ said a huge muscular man with a demonic mask as he was cracking his fingers, making the young man smile ‘’make me’’ he said with a calm, mocking tone ‘’I will punk, goodbye!!’’ shouted the muscular man as he was about to punch him with fists glad in dark magic energy. The young man then managed to easily block the man’s fist to his and the other dark mages great shock ‘’judging from appearances, you must be the master of this dark guild. How pathetic’’ he said as he easily brought him down with one hand and he groaned in pain ‘’M-Master’’ shouted the others and the young man quickly began to bring each one down with one punch enchanted with lightning, then one of the demon masked mages seemed to realize something ‘’t-that necklace, that symbol on the back of his jacket, there is no mistaking it, it’s HIM!!’’ he said terrified ‘’who is it?’’ asked another one as they were watching the others be beaten by him. ‘’It’s the Beast of Lightning, the Dark Guild hunter, Chris Thunderwrath!!’’ ‘’WHAT?’’ ‘’yes, let’s get out of here’’ he said and they began to run, but the one of them fainted from falling lightning ‘’I can’t let you escape’’ he said in a cold tone as he created an orb of electricity in his right hand and threw it at the masked man, who after he was hit couldn’t move ‘’w-what, i-I can’t move’’ ‘’I paralyzed you because I need some information’’ said Chris as he was approaching and screams of horror were heard for an instant, then came silence. As Chris came out disappointed, he sensed someone’s presence and heard a laugh in his mind ‘’who are you?’’ asked Chris coldly and composed ‘’''hehehehe that I can’t tell, but I can tell you anything about the one you seek’’ ‘’then tell me, for your own good’’ ‘’''relax, relax, I will tell you…….…’’ '' ‘’so that’s how it is, but ''why are you helping me?’’ he asked with his still cold tone ‘’''I’m from a dark guild and shared this information in exchange for not coming at us’’'', Chris was still cold ‘’I can’t promise'' that, after all, all Dark Guilds on this continent will be wiped out by me, so in the end I will come for you too’’ ‘’''hehehe, let’s hope that this day won’t come anytime soon, farewell''’’ said the voice and Chris could no longer feel anyone ‘’on the road to Statue Desert huh?’’ he wondered and disappeared as he became lightning. Then, a swirl of darkness appeared from which emerged a hooded man and after the hood came off, it revealed Alfred who then put two fingers on his temple ‘’''I did as you ordered Milady''’’ he said through telepathy ‘’excellent Alfred, now we can wait for them to kill each other and retrieve what’s rightfully mine’’ said a satisfied Diana as she was sitting in a throne room where moonlight was coming from the windows and there were two rows of maids standing. ‘’Yawn, why did we have to wake up so early?’’ asked Ember who was as if she didn’t sleep enough and was ready to sleep on her slowly walking horse ‘’because the sooner we reach our destination the better’’ said a smiling Roxanne as they were walking on a rough, stone passage as the sun was slowly coming out. ‘’But we didn’t even have breakfast, which is vital after waking up in order to get energy’’ she replied complaining ‘’fufufu’’ ‘’don’t worry Ember, later I will put a little extra food for you’’ said Oceania sighing. Then Chris came to the passage way behind them and his eyes shined ‘’I see, they fit the description’’ he said and he clenched his fist tightly and became lightning, ‘’damn, not only we won’t eat, but it’s also very hot today’’ said Ember ‘’yes you are right, it’s autumn and yet it’s hot here’’ commented Rocky ‘’you are right’’ said Roxanne, as they were moving forward, Ember looked at the sky and saw a lightning ‘’what? Lightning without clouds?’’ she wondered but her eyes became shocked as the lightning stroke them. They were all down along with their horses and tried to get up ‘’are you alright everyone?’’ asked Roxanne concerned as she managed to get up ‘’yes’’ answered Hawk holding his head. They then saw Chris who was wearing his jacket’s hood and was standing before them with the rising sun on his back ‘’are you the one who did this?’’ asked Roxane very serious ‘’why don’t you talk?’’ asked Oceania ‘’are you Roxanne, Ember, Oceania, Rocky and Hawk?’’ ‘’yes we are, so what?’’ asked a pissed Ember. Then Chris removed his hood to Ember’s excitement ‘’he..he...is.... HOT!!’’ shouted Ember to herself, to the others dismay ‘’I have come to ask you where is your Master Diana’’ he said coldly and angry. ‘’Diana…, you know Diana? Where is she?’’ asked Roxanne ‘’don’t play dumb with me, as her underlings you surely know her location. You will talk with the easy or the hard way’’ ‘’we don’t know where she is too, and we are not her underlings’’ said an offended Ember. ‘’I see...’’ said Chris removing his hands from his pockets ‘’so you choose the hard way’’, the others then got into fighting positions after what he said and Chris unleashed a lightning blast that was blocked by Roxanne’s Luminous Barrier, then Chris began to run at them with his hands glad in lightning, Hawk and Rocky where about to punch him but he ducked and hit hard their foreheads and then punched them in their stomachs, sending them away from him. ‘’Scorching Wheel’’ ‘’Water Barrage’’, both girls unleashed ranged spells but Chris unleashed lightning on them to destroy them and then lunged forward as lightning, passing through them and damaging them, and they unleashed screams of pain before falling down. Then Roxanne swung her sword at him and it looked that she would take his right arm, but he caught her sword inches away from his arm and hit her with a lightning blast from his left hand sending her back a little and she retaliated by unleashing her Luminous Slash, but he easily avoided it by going to the side. ‘’For an underling you sure put up more of a fight than your master’’ said Chris in an impressed but still cold tone ‘’listen, we are not her underlings, she was our friend that grew up together with us at Elementum Village, but she got corrupted by the Dark Stone and now wants to gather all the others in order to conquer the world’’ replied a sad Roxanne ‘’I heard about those stones, but from what I heard, both the light and dark stones can control the others and when one is active then so is the other, who has the light stone?’’ ‘’me, I have it here’ said Roxanne while showing it’. Then Chris’s eyes became determined ‘’I sense that you say the truth, and that’s why’’ he said and then he quickly appeared before her ‘’I will take the light stone from you’’ he said and punched her in the stomach, sending her crashing on a rock wall ‘’Lightning Lance’’ he shouted as he unleashed a lance of lightning damaging her and she was looking him with weakened eyes helplessly, ‘’if I possess it then I can retrieve the other stones and kill her’’ he said as he was walking at her to finish her off with his hand clad in lightning, ‘’forgive me’’ he said ready to strike. Before he could strike though, he felt his feet stuck in rocks ‘’ as if I would let you kill her bastard’’ said Rocky who was on his knee ‘’futile’’ said Chris as he was about to smash the rocks with his hand, but he saw it being trapped in a water bubble and saw Oceania smiling weakened ‘’ now time to feel some pain’’ said Ember cracking her fingers along with Hawk ‘’ ready Hawk?’’ ‘’of course, let’s hit him with all of our magic power’’. ‘’ Wind’s Avatar: Storm Hawk strike’’ ‘’Scorching Wheel’’ shouted both of them as they unleashed their strongest spells which then combined to Chris’s shock, creating something akin to a phoenix that hit him and send him crashing on the other side of the rocky path with a huge explosion occurring, when the smoke cleared he was still standing but was slightly injured and bruised ‘’not bad’’ he said coldly while looking them ‘’hey Roxy, it’s up to you ‘’ said a collapsing Ember and then Chris saw Roxane, who was in front of him and ready to strike ‘’''but how? she was standing there''’’ he thought, but he saw that what was in her position was a hologram ‘’''no, I was fooled''’’ ‘’I don’t know who you are, but it seems you are a victim of her too, I sympathize you but I can’t let you harm me or my friends anymore, AHHHHH, Piercing Dragon!!!’’ she finished shouting while doing a piercing motion and lunged, creating a Chinese dragon of magic energy that swallowed Chris and after it travelled some distance while piercing the rocky wall exploded, with Chris later falling to his knee with now slightly smoking, tarnished clothes and had now more injuries and bruises,with the most evident being his now pierced rear but he seemed ready to continue to the others's shock. ‘’That was a good wake up call, thanks’’ he said while fixing his hair and dusting off his jacket ‘’I just let my emotions get the better of me, if I killed you now I would become like her’’ he said regretfully making Roxanne sad and puzzled ‘’what...what..happened?’’ ‘’I can’t tell you now, but I think we will meet again, my name is Chris Thunderwrath, farewell and forgive me all of you’’ he said turning his back on them ‘’wai-‘’ said Roxanne but he became lightning and disappeared ‘’seems that we will meet many of her victims from now on’’ said a serious Hawk with everyone agreeing in silence ‘’and that’s why we should gather the stones’’ said Roxanne ‘’ok then let’s get our asses moving quickly’’ said a now fired up Ember who began running full of energy despite her state, with everyone else following her on their horses. As the gang was getting further away, a hooded man just finished talking with someone and before he could leave, Chris was steps away from him ‘’fufufu, to think you would find me so easily’’ ‘’trust me, I have my own ways of finding someone. The ‘’trap’’ you set wasn’t enough to fool me, now how about removing that hood so I can look the real you as I kill you, Alfred?’’ said Chris with the never changing cold tone, shocking the hooded man who after removing the hood proved to be really Alfred. ‘’To think that you managed to find me...even though I had an optic illusion of invisibility with this cloak and my magic power suppressed’’ he said impressed ‘’it’s nothing really, if I can’t see you I just have to smell you’’ ‘’smell? Human smelling is not strong enough for such feats’’ answered Alfred in objection while making Chris smile. ‘’Alfred, who told that i'' was the one that did that?’’ he asked and to Alfred's surprise, five wolf like beings made of electricity appeared howling ''this is my '''Raiju Pack' and as creatures made of electricity, they can sense the bioelectricity of one's body. It's a good thing i unleashed some when i came here''. Oh i see, however, you know that you cannot defeat me said Alfred we will see about that,'Lighting Suit'' said Chris and released electric magic energy that enveloped his body and when it ended, he was covered by electric magic energy that swirled in his hands, legs and body this is..! yes,a boosting spell, and there's one more,'Lightning Boost!'' he said and expelled lightning magic energy that he sent upwards and then he was stroked by it ''enchant yourself as many times as you want, you still can't-'' tried to say Alfred but he didn’t notice Chris who was in front of him and managed to punch him up to ten times, leaving electrified bruises that made Alfred teleport back and being on his knees while breathing slightly difficulty. ‘’Fufufu, to catch me off guard and wound me, impressive’’ he said and saw Chris lunging at him ‘’not this time’’ he said and teleported once again but Chris couldn’t sense him and undid his Take Over ‘’next time you won’t leave, I promise’’. Alfred found himself outside the castle and was healing his wounds ‘’seems she was right to pit them against each other, if I find him again though...’’ said to himself while an ominous magic aura surrounded him ‘’I will teach him a lesson he will never forget’’.